Setsuna no Ma Chérie
|song= Setsuna no Ma Chérie |image= Setsuna no Ma Chérie.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= 刹那のマシェリ |english= My darling for a moment |performer=Grandmaster |attribute= |available= From 6th June 2017 until 9th June 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji = - English = }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kagurazaka Runa, Leon, Rindo Tsubaki, Wakaouji Raku, Tobikura Akio, Raku&Leon&Runa, Tsubaki&Mutsuki&Akio さよなら 私のビジュー 小箱(コフレ)から放たれて 世界を照らしては 鮮やかな華になれ 尊いシェイプ 色香に強さまで携えて 新しい風を受け 更に輝く きっと たとえ退屈でも堪えよう それが夢に触れた物の負う責めだとするならば 勝手にチェックメイト 決めてたのに はぐらかしていた慚愧 そなたはなぜ 微笑(わら)っているの こんな終幕の中で いとしい 刹那のマシェリ 箱庭(ジャルダン)を脱げ出して 世界を旅しては 羨望の姫となれ ドレープに隠された 気高く豊かな慈愛(あい) そそがれたすべてを 希望で満たして どうぞ どんな痛みも甘んじよう それが恋に堕ちたことの最後の余興というならば とっくにチェックメイト 知ってたのに 言い出せずいた脆弱 穢せないさ 絢爛華麗句を尽くし切っても 自由は 叶えばソウルメイト また逢えよう 時を、魂を超え 私が今 微笑(わら)っているのは 運命信じたから。 勝手にチェックメイト 決めてたのに はぐらかしていた慚愧 そなたはなぜ 微笑(わら)っているの 始まる一瞬のように...... - English = Kururugi Mutsuki, Kagurazaka Runa, Leon, Rindo Tsubaki, Wakaouji Raku, Tobikura Akio, Raku&Leon&Runa, Tsubaki&Mutsuki&Akio Farewell, my bijou, be free from your coffret. Become a brilliant flower that will illuminate the world. Carry your luxurious shape and charming strength with you. Accept the new wind, and you will surely shine even more. Even if it’s boring, we have to endure it. For this is the fate of those who have achieved their dream. I decided the Checkmate by myself, but I was just avoiding a feeling of shame. Why are you smiling in the middle of this closure? My dearest Ma Chérie of an instant, slip out of this Jardin. Become a princess who travels the world, envied by all. A noble and wealthy love, hidden by the Drape. Fill everything you’ve focused on with hope. Let’s resign ourselves to any pain. For this is the last entertainment of those who have fallen in love. I knew long ago that the Checkmate would come, but I couldn’t bring up my weakness. I won’t let myself be corrupted, I’ll be luxurious and beautiful, cut through everything to be free. If it becomes true, my soulmate, let’s meet again. Overcoming time and the soul. The reason why I am smiling right now, Is because I believed in destiny. I decided the Checkmate by myself, but I was just avoiding a feeling of shame. Why are you smiling, like the instant when everything started... }} Score reward Easy= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|3 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|195 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 100 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|286 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|431 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|670 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Grandmaster Category:Daily Song Category:Songs Category:Mutsuki Kururugi Category:Tsubaki Rindo Category:Runa Kagurazaka Category:Raku Wakaouji Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Leon